easy
by Iharascarl
Summary: Coba sekali-kali katakan bahwa "Dirumah, wanita adalah pemimpin" [AU/Drabble/SasuSaku]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Iharascarl

I **do not** own any characters/places from Naruto.

.

.

.

[ Enjoy and Happy Reading ]

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa sebelum Sasuke berangkat ke kantornya ia selalu mengecup dan memberikan sentuhan dikening sang istri. Walaupun kadang hasratnya meminta lebih─seperti ciuman misalnya. Tapi kembali kepada kebiasaan Uchiha dalam menyampaikan rasa kasih sayang mereka─ _forehead poke_.

"Hari ini lembur lagi, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap sang suami. Dan langsung menanyainya dengan serentetan pertanyaan. Terukir sekilas senyum sedih dibibirnya.

"Hn, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sakura," Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak "Hm, aku mengerti─" tuturnya kemudian.

"─tapi Kau pergi pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Aku khawatir mengenai kesehatanmu. Kau baik-baik saja bukan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan senyum tulus, senyum yang tak pernah ia tampilkan didepan para bawahan atau bahkan teman-temannya, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Ganbatte! My Husband,"_ Ujar sakura dengan nada penuh semangat seperti seorang fans yang menyemangati idolanya. Tangannya terkepal diangkat tepat sejajar dengan dadanya─ atau bahkan lebih tinggi─ karena bersemangat tentu saja. Berharap suaminya pun tertular semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Heh? Kau menyemangatiku karena ingin mendapat 'hadiah' saat aku pulang nanti, istriku?"

"E-eh?" Rona merah dipipi Sakura semakin menjadi. Sakura tahu─sangat─tahu apa hadiah yang Sasuke maksud. "Sudah kewajiban istri harus menyemangati suaminya yang sangat _workaholic_ Sasuke- _kun_!" Tutur Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat sekesal mungkin. Lalu ia dengan sengaja mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan pagi hari yang disuguhkan didepannya─ melihat Sakura-nya merona karena dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati Sasuke tak pernah berhenti bersyukur bisa mendapatkan istri paling pengertian seperti istrinya─ Sakura. "Tapi sayangnya kau tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah itu malam ini, sayang. Kemungkinan saat aku pulang nanti kau sudah tertidur seperti biasanya," Sasuke bergurau. Jika Sakura-nya belum tertidur saat ia pulang. Sasuke pasti tak akan pernah melewatkan satu hari pun untuk tidak memberi 'hadiah' kepada istrinya tersebut.

Lalu setelah percakapan kecil mereka selesai, Sasuke menatap Sakura. Kemudian menjentikan jarinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak mereka menikah kejidat Sakura. Sakura mendongak, tersipu malu.

"Aku berangkat, istriku. Aku menantikanmu belum tertidur saat pulang kerja nanti" Ujar Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

" _M-mou,_ " Sakura bergurau, mengelak. Pipinya mungkin sudah merah semerah tomat kesukaan suaminya. "Hati-hati, Sasuke- _kun,_ " Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Mengabaikan hatinya yang bergejolak. Aneh, padahal mereka bukanlah sepasang suami-istri yang baru menikah. Tapi _lovey-dovey_ jelas tak pernah hilang.

Setelah melempar seulas senyuman untuk Sakura. Sasuke bergegas menuju mobilnya, ia menyalakan mobilnya lalu sedetik kemudian berpaling untuk sekedar melihat sakura yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

.

Disela-sela percakapannya dengan Ino─ sahabat karibnya dirumah sakit sekaligus asistennya pada jam istirahat tadi. Pipi Sakura kembali merona─ membayangkan hadiah yang akan diberikan suaminya sekaligus membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan melewatkan malam nanti jika dirinya belum tidur dan suaminya memberikan hadiah tersebut. Sementara Ino terus menerus menceritakan kelakuan Sai─ yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya. Oh ayolah, terkadang Sakura merasa seperti seorang remaja yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Hei _Forehead!_ kenapa kau terus melamun sambil tersenyam-senyum sendiri sedari tadi? Kau tidak menyimak ceritaku ya?" Tanya Ino kesal.

Sementara Sakura malah tak meng-indahkan pertanyaan sahabat _blonde_ -nya itu, ia malah terus melanjutkan kegiatan 'imajinasi liarnya'. _Hei tunggu! Apa itu? Imajinasi liar?_

" _Forehead!_ " Kali ini nada suara Ino menjadi lebih tinggi karena kesal Sakura masih terus mengabaikannya sejak tadi.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya "E-eh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi, _pig_?" Tanyanya polos.

"Huh, ternyata benar. Dasar kau ini. Aku bertanya kenapa kau melamun, _forehead_?" Tanya Ino, ia tidak menggubris bahwa tadi dirinya sempat mencecoki sahabatnya itu dengan cerita malam panasnya bersama Sai. _Masa mau diulang sih?_ pikir Ino dalam hatinya.

Sejenak Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, menceritakan yang sebenarnya atau apa? Entahlah. Dia lalu berdeham karena gugup. Yakinlah bahwa sahabat pirangnya ini pasti akan mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan. "Eh, a-aku tidak melamun kok, _pig_ " Sahut Sakura tergugup.

"Kau berbohong, _forehead_ " Tegas Ino. Ah lihatkan? Sahabat pirangnya ini pasti tau apa yang ia sembunyikan.

"Jadi sekarang ceritakan semuanya, Saki" Tuntut Ino.

"..." bukannya menjawab, ia malah menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya pada sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

Ino mendelik menatapnya.

"Oke... oke... baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi" Jawab Sakura pada akhirnya setelah mendapat tatapan menuntut yang─baginya─terlihat begitu menyeramkan dari Ino.

Lalu sakura menceritakan semuanya tanpa jeda kepada Ino,tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat. Hingga sahabat pirangnya itu menyeringai lalu mengerling kearahnya seolah Sakura ─yang bagi Ino─ idiot karena melamunkan hal seperti itu.

"Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, Sasuke- _kun_ selalu menguasai permainan kami tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk balik menyerangnya," sahut Sakura pelan.

Ino tersenyum─ ah, lebih baik kita menyebutnya dengan seringaian licik daripada senyuman. "Kenapa kau tidak sekali-kali memberinya ketegasan, Sakura? Bagaimanapun dirumah wanita lah yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin karena wanitalah yang mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah" Tutur Ino.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kau harus berusaha malam ini, tunjukan sekali-kali padanya bahwa kau juga bisa menguasai permainan kalian" Lanjut Ino masih dengan seringaian yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Sakura terlihat berpikir menimbang-nimbang saran yang diberikan ino.

 _Sepertinya, boleh ku coba saran Ino._ Pikir sakura.

"A-ah, aku tidak begitu mengerti hal seperti itu, _Pig_ " tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah kata-kata tersebut.

Ino mengendus udara disekitarnya, lagi-lagi menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku menuntut mendengarkan cerita panasmu besok!" tuntut wanita berambut _blonde_ tersebut.

Sakura balas menatap Ino tak kalah tajam, iris _emerald_ nya menatap manik Ino dengan tatapan seolah berkata ─yang-benar-saja-Ino-kau-tidak-akan-kuijinkan-mendapatkan-cerita-tentang-hal-seperti-itu-dariku─

.

.

.

Fin!

.

.

.

a/n : nemu draft lagi di note hp wkwkkw ntahlah ini apa X"D /lagi seneng drabble-ing gaje/


End file.
